Peg
How Peg joined the Tourney After she had killed the G Corporation officials who betrayed him, Peg succeeded in taking control of the corporation from behind the scenes. In the meantime, the world was quickly slipping into chaos due to the activities of the Mishima Zaibatsu, led by Cannonballer. Peg could never accept a world controlled by anyone but herself, and she set out to use the military power of the G Corporation, as well as some powers given to her from a fire relic, to suppress the Mishima Zaibatsu. At this point, the G Corporation was praised by the nations of the world for its heroic actions. When the G Corporation's public influence had become great enough, Peg used it to announce a hefty bounty for anyone who could capture Cannonballer alive. In reply, the Mishima Zaibatsu announced the Smash Bros. Tourney. This was just as Peg had predicted, and it put a happy smile on her face Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Snaps her fingers lighting some fire. After the announcer calls her name Peg shoots fire at the camera, engulfing the camera in flames. When the flames clear, the camera is to Peg's upper part yelling "WE ONLY BROUGHT ONE SANDWICH?!?!" Special Attacks Fire Stream (Neutral) Peg plucks a torch from the ground, then aims it at an opponent and fires it. Fire Punch (Side) Peg's fists turns into a fireball and hits any opponent in range. Fire Elevator (Up) Peg is elevated by a platform made of fire. Fire Kick (Down) Peg does a kick to the face with a fire effect. Fire Stream 4.0 (Hyper Smash) Same as Fire Stream, except much stronger. Fire Problem (Final Smash) Peg takes out her ukulele and commands fire arrows to rain on the field while she sings the Problem Solved song from the television show. The stage is then caught on fire, slowly damaging opponents. Victory Poses Regular Victory Poses #Peg shoots fire into the sky, creating fireworks as she says "Let's find out, right after this message thingy...". #*Peg shoots fire into the sky, creating fireworks as she says "If there's one thing worse than cranky pirates, it's crying pirates!". (Cervantes/Pirates of the Carribean character victories only) #*Peg shoots fire into the sky, creating fireworks as she says "Cannonballs against a little girl? No way!". (Cannonballer victories only) #*Peg shoots fire into the sky, creating fireworks as she says "Looks like the Egyptian Ruler gave up.". (Lex Luthor/Wario/AncientOgre/Barney D./Zhuge Liang/Super Sailor Moon/Nephrite/Ripto/Asuma/Devil Jin/Batman victories only) #*Peg shoots fire into the sky, creating fireworks as she says "Now I can be a hero too!". (Superman victories only) #*Peg shoots fire into the sky, creating fireworks as she says "The Regime will never bring a safe and secure society, I can!". (Regime Superman victories only) #*Peg shoots fire into the sky, creating fireworks as she says "He sure went up in sparks.". (Heihachi victories only) #*Peg shoots fire into the sky, creating fireworks as she says "Must have used too much cheese on the pizza.". (Donkey Kong victories only) #Peg tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "So we're on a tropical island...". #*Peg tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "Klingons still can't beat me!". (Worf victories only) #*Peg tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "Oh my, and guess what, he went back to sleep.". (Ganondorf victories only) #Peg swings one of her arms up, then the other arm, and says "Now you all have the exact same number of peaches.". This is similar to Goldberg's wrestling fight entrance. #*Peg swings one of her arms up, then the other arm, and says "It's not 'GO ROCKET FIST!!!', it's 'NO ROCKET FIST!!!' Alisa, get it right next time!". (Alisa victories only) #*Peg swings one of her arms up, then the other arm, and says "I knew it, you're not Toki.". (Amiba victories only) #*Peg swings one of her arms up, then the other arm, and says "I figured it out now!". (Xiaoyu/Nina victories only) #*Peg swings one of her arms up, then the other arm, and says "Too bad, already got it, and you may NOT get a piece!". (Falco victories only) #Peg straps a time bomb to her 2nd place loser saying "Everything's gone wrong!" and then the time bomb explodes and the loser gives his/her Star KO scream. Peg then yells "CAT!". #*Peg straps a time bomb to her 2nd place loser saying "Okay, Shin Kamiya! I'm going to send you to outer..." and then the time bomb explodes and the loser gives his/her Star KO scream. Peg then yells "CAT!". (Shin victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Peg creates a flame blanket then lies down saying "Naptime..." then covers herself with the flame blanket and begins snoring. On-Screen Appearance There is a fire at Peg's start point. Peg appears from the fire, extinguishes the fire, then she announces "We've got a big problem!". Special Quotes *AND THERE ARE TWO OF US?!?!?! (When fighting Alisa or Cannonballer) *When dinosaurs walked the Earth, is NOW! (When fighting Nobunaga, McCoy, Sailor Moon, Michelle, Beast, Doctor Doom, or any member of the 54th Massachusetts) *So we're kinda lost, and we're kinda being chased by a T-Rex, and it's kinda A REALLY BIG PROBLEM!!! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Doctor Strange) *Cat's right. I should count backwards from 5 to calm down. (When fighting Dormammu) *I'll let you borrow my bathing suit with the triangle designs! (When fighting Wei Yan, Julia, Kakyoin, Mario, Agnes, Lu Bu, Mr. Freeze, or Pocahontas) *100 chickens in the bathroom, would be really weird! (When fighting Sailor Mercury, Constantine, Freddy, Recca, Entei, and Sakura H.) *Stay smooth, cool, and sparkly. I love that marble! (When fighting Heihachi) *And this is only the most incredible night in the whole history in my house, 'cause we're totally having a sleepover with... PIRATES! (When fighting Cervantes or any Pirates of the Carribean universe character) *Hey! I've got an idea! Let's go check out the super stupendous view from that ridge! (When fighting Lee) *When the dinosaurs went over the muddy trail, they walked in a pattern - step step bounce. (When fighting Anna) *C'mon we'll have to swim across! (When fighting Kazuya) *RIGHT! RIGHT! DRAW A DIAGRAM!!! (When fighting Wolverine, X-23, Shin, Lei, Grand Doomer, Legendary Capoeira Master, Christie, Krystal, Col. Joshua, Sailor Mars, Jadeite, Zoycite, Re-GZ, or Maj. Gen. Pickett) *IT'S WORSE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!?! (When fighting Xiaoyu or Nina) *But it's not like it's walking towards us or anything okay, it totally is! (When fighting Ganryu) *We're playing marbles with the ruler of Ancient Egypt. (When fighting Lex Luthor, Wario, AncientOgre, Barney D., Zhuge Liang, Super Sailor Moon, Nephrite, Ripto, Asuma, Devil Jin, or Batman) *A surprise beach party, for us? (When fighting Penguin) *We've lost our only chance at finding the buried treasure! (When fighting Herry) *Somebody tough, somebody bold, somebody who knows how to TOTALLY mold you into champions! (When fighting Luigi) *This is what I need you to do! Hop over the first hurdle, duck under the second one, and then be in between the two flags! (When fighting MC Ballyhoo) *FORGET ABOUT THE CAKE!!! We need to get my mom a birthday present, BEFORE she wakes up! (When fighting Falco (Tourney 1)) *FORGET ABOUT THE PREY!!! We need to get my mom a birthday present, BEFORE she wakes up! (When fighting Falco (Tourney 2)) *You think he's wide-awake but then you turna round for like two seconds, and he's asleep again! (When fighting Ganondorf) *You never know where you're gonna go, or who you're gonna need. (When fighting Evil Twins) *At the end of each day, I cross out the box on the day that's over. (When fighting Voldo) *There aren't any boxes left to cross out! (When fighting Pico) *Today is my mom's birthday!!! (When fighting Juggernaut, Iron Fist, Tubba Blubba, Captain America, Sage, Rowen, Cye, Cmdr. Straker, Chad, or Dian Wei) *The sun is out, the teens are skating on they're half pipe, and the archvillain is kerning some hedges. (When fighting Shy Guy) *But he can do nine clumsy things without even scraping a knee. (When fighting King Dedede) *We owe them a big thank you. (When fighting Doomsday) *Yeah, like THANK YOU GIANTS!!! (When fighting Yoshi) *Sometimes I call teenagers teens for short. (When fighting Bowser) *THE TEENAGERS ARE HERE! (When fighting Carlos) *The coolest pizza eaters on Earth! (When fighting Deathborn) *Did she say our pizzas are rockin'?! (When fighting Mighty Gazelle) *Because our super favorite coolest customers are out there, right now waiting for they're pizza pies... (When fighting Donkey Kong) *And we're just about to finish building the best most amazing block towers in the history of the universe FOREVER! (When fighting Giratina or Iron Man) *And we're the boss of you today. (When fighting Margo) *How come you bears didn't play along? (When fighting Meta Knight) *HE'S GONNA SING AGAIN and I can't take any more of Richard's singing today! (When fighting Cortex) *And he sees all the little yellow Gaddgets! (When fighting Evil Red) *Something big's about to happen! (When fighting Gnasty Gnorc) *I'm a really big fan of the show. (When fighting Zurg) *If we don't figure out a way for the pig to end up with ten stars, THE SHOW WILL BE RUINED!!! (When fighting Coco) *If we don't do something, the parade will be cancelled! (When fighting Big Bird) *We never got to finish our game of Go Totally Crazy in the Leaves! (When fighting Firefly) *We're making a pizza for the teens. (When fighting Devil Kazuya) *So much speed out there, so much coolness... (When fighting Martian Manhunter) *We'll be racin' 'round the track right after this message thingy. (When fighting Hamm) *So our band, the Electric Eleven, is totally on tour! (When fighting Larry) *We built her by using boxes for the sides. (When fighting Nina Cortex) *Putting on a show is supposed to be fun. (When fighting Magneto) *You're about to love you're dream, because the director is gonna be YOU! (When fighting Man Ray) *Can't go on! AND THAT'S A REALLY BIG PROBLEM!!! (When fighting Master Chief) *The audience will be here soon, all that's missing is a director. (When fighting Ami O.) *If we don't get that set just right, our show about how it's hot in the summer... (When fighting Yumi Y.) *The greatest show on Earth! (When fighting Thor) *HIS DREAM WILL BE CRUSHED but if he is in the show, and he's an un-funny clown, the Peg and Cat Circus will be the worst show on Earth! (When fighting Anne) *We're trapped up here! We've no way to get the Sacred Trees back to the forest or get ourselves back anywhere! (When fighting Ms. Diana) *We're soaring! We're stuck! (When fighting any The Wizard of Oz universe character) *It sounds like I'm bragging, I know, but I mean CHECK IT OUT. (When fighting Levy McGarden, Zhang Fei, Huang Zhong, Kenshiro, Lt. Gen. Longstreet, Jagi, Shocker, Merlon, or Miguel) *You all really think that giants are great big meanies? (When fighting Mokujin, Wang, Wheelie Scooter, Steve Bender, Rollin Hand, Gelgoog Ridden Colors, Don Genie, or Captain Tina) *I hate it when I totally forget things that I totally know! (When fighting Deedee) *He's a really good drummer too. (When fighting Rooney) *There were three little Pegs who lived in the woods. (When fighting Moe D.) *And in case you haven't noticed, this is a big problem. (When fighting Silver Samurai) *He's getting really near Juliet's balcony. (When fighting Phoenix) *Before her father finds you and gets in a really bad mood! (When fighting Professor X) *We try to keep up with Romeo, but it can be hard speaking in poetry... (When fighting Noddy) *I'm stuck, way up high in a tree. With no way to get down! (When fighting Ghost Rider) *I'm not on an amazing adventure with my pal, cat. (When fighting Lexine, Hannah, Delta Plus, Watanuki, Col. Mustang, Marasai, Re-GZ, Golem, Vivi, Sadi, Uncle Grimmly, Jack-7, or Crow) *Just think of it, like circles and semi-circles. (When fighting Snook) *Great, I can't wait to deliver these pies to cleo and get back home. (When fighting any Bubblegum Crisis universe character) *Now let's all share this pizza. (When fighting Waluigi) *And we are open for cheesy, saucy business! (When fighting Darth Vader) *Oh no! We NEVER ate lunch! And we're outta ingredients... (When fighting Darth Maul) *What in the world is a half a pie?! (When fighting Yoda) *You AMAZING magician cat! (When fighting Bowser Jr.) *I'M ABOUT TO LOSE THIS ELECTION!!! (When fighting NiGHTS) *DID I SAY FOUR BEARS?!?! (When fighting any Kidsongs universe character) *Just as our tale's getting started. (When fighting Violet Beauregarde) *Because he lets the chickens play when he's gone. (When fighting Veruca Salt) *I'm REALLY hoping he picks me... (When fighting Octoman) *It's a lot of responsibility. But, I'm ready for it! (When fighting Female Trainer) *He's only standing there because he's too lazy to walk away! (When fighting Nightmare) *In charge of 100 chickens! (When fighting King K. Rool) *One day when the bears were about to eat they're porridge... (When fighting Kirby) *We're in Japan for the Ninja Banquet. It's like a fancy dinner party. (When fighting Lizzy) *BORED?! NO! NO ONE'S BORED!!! (When fighting Snow White) *My toiletpaper tower is vertical. (When fighting Mr. Game & Watch) *And my special marble is I can't bear to look! (When fighting Mr. Freeze) *So everything is awesome... (When fighting Killer Croc) *And I've got two half Pegs in me. (When fighting Shark Boy) *Because they'll be big mouth's snack... (When fighting Lava Girl) *All right, I'll face bad Jack in the showdown at high noon! (When fighting Optimus Prime) *So the pirates will NEVER count chickens, and they'll NEVER get to sleep, and this will be the WORST SLEEPOVER EVER!!! (When fighting Elsa) *All right, we'll predict. (When fighting Moona) *George is leading his brave team across the Delaware River. (When fighting Celina) *You can't even get you're own TAIL to follow you!" (When fighting R.O.B.) *But I'm still TOTALLY FREAKING OUT!!" (When fighting Jingles) *The pirates are cranky, and the ship is wrecked! This is the worst pirate playdate ever! (When fighting Amy III) *The pirates just need to find shapes that fit together perfectly. (When fighting Cranky Kong) *I think the pirates are getting cranky, and when they get cranky... (When fighting Spyro) *That's not a perfect pirate playdate, that's a REALLY BIG PROBLEM!! (When fighting Vilgax) *We can't have a perfect pirate playdate if the pirates are all cranky! (When fighting Elder Magnus, Elder Titan, Elder Astor, or Elder Tomas) *A jewel puzzle it is! How do we make one? (When fighting Claudio, Voldo, Orne, Rambi, Gigant Edge, King Shin, General Falco, Zeta Gundam, Scopedog Red Shoulder Custom, Volga, Big Lantern Ghost, Stompybot 3000, or Kudgel) *On his planet, he just goes wherever he feels like it. (When fighting Dr. Neuter) *They're making stuff with those great big butter bricks, and we're stuck in a farm with a hog! (When fighting Hunter) *Learning to go to the potty is a problem everybody faces and everybody solves. (When fighting Punky) *You mean we can use our awesome puzzle skills to find the right piece to fit the wall? (When fighting SpongeBob) *But we can solve it with potty training! (When fighting Sgt. Lookout) *So to figure out who did it, let's ask everyone one at a time... (When fighting Stella, Bloom, Aisha, Musa, or Tecna) *We've solved so many problems, cat. But this one's just too big... (When fighting Ruby) *I can't even think about presents for me at a time like this! (When fighting Iris) *But it IS the first step to solving the problem, you genius cat! (When fighting Misery) *The machine is a total mess!" (When fighting Rex) *My present for you is on our ship, flying away. (When fighting Flik) *But tonight, I didn't press any of these far-off planets! (When fighting Jessie) *There are kids all around the world who can't wait for tomorrow morning! (When fighting Hopper) *F is for friends, which you can make. U is for unicycle, a bike that I'd like to try. N is for nose, which I smell adventure and trouble with. (When fighting Plankton) *In Starfleet and still seeking victory? (When fighting Worf) *Rivers of blood will not bring peace! (When fighting Regime Superman) *I wanna help bring peace too! (When fighting Superman) *Which one of you is Toki the healer? (When fighting Amiba) *To tour the Earth's past. (When fighting Jin) *When things don't go my way, it always happens. (When fighting Rhyperior) *Have you always wanted a family of cats able to talk and stand on two legs? (When fighting Bagi) *Taking care of your brother lately? (When fighting Toguro) *You've had the hardest tendency to survive through the harsh world until you found this Man with Seven Scars. (When fighting Rei) *What a cute bug collection you have! (When fighting Shino) *Maybe if I fight as your pupil enough, I can be Hokage? (When fighting Third Hokage) *Seeing you and the Furious Five... I might start up my own Furious Five. (When fighting Tigress) *You betrayed your Dragon Warrior title. You deserve much worse! (When fighting Tai Lung) *How many homes did you raid before beocming a good girl? (When fighting Song (Tourney 2)) *Your husband must be worried for you. (When fighting Hershey (Tourney 2)) * Long live the King of Fools. (When fighting Ozai (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Peg's Super Smash Bros. Tourney series ending resembles the bathroom segments of her source television show. The only difference is Peg tells the viewers to go to the official Nintendo website instead of the official PBS Kids website at the end. *Peg's quotes in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers are a mix of her quotes from all of her television series episodes that were released on video and some original quotes. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the only video game so far to feature Peg without Cat, sans her ending and the dossiers/trophies. In Tourney 2, she is joined by her friends Cat, Ramone, and Richard. *Peg's fighting stance is identical to the pose used in Jinpachi Mishima's Tekken 5 CG art image. *Peg is the first preschool television character to get a hidden victory pose. *When Peg fights against Falco Lombardi, Falco says "Hands off my prey!" and Peg replies to that quote with "FORGET ABOUT THE CAKE!!! We need to get my mom a birthday present, BEFORE she wakes up!". There is an error in this quote. In Tourney 2, this is corrected to "FORGET ABOUT THE PREY!!! We need to get my mom a birthday present, BEFORE she wakes up!". *In all episodes of her source television series, Peg comments on what will happen if she doesn't do something then say she is "totally freaking out" then says that she should count backwards from five to calm down. Both lines return in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series as her Star KO quote and her intro quote against Dormammu, respectively. *Peg shares her French voice actress with Xiaoyu, Stephanie, Eliza, Tyrone Conroy, Baby Bop, Toodee, Hualin, Leixia, and Sabrina. *The default rival of Peg in both games is Cannonballer. The second rival of Peg in the second game is Lex Luthor. Category:Peg + Cat characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen